Bottom dies for stamping tools of the type used for producing cardboard blanks are known from the prior art to consist of a phenol-resin bonded paper plate with textile inserts. These bottom dies are glued to the tool plate by means of an adhesive. In accordance with the size and shape of the stamping tool, the bottom die is provided with a reverse contour corresponding to the top die by means of a milling machine. Scoring grooves in particular are milled into the bottom die to enable folding grooves to be formed in the course of producing the cardboard blanks. In this case the accuracy of processing and the thickness of the material of the bottom die depend on the quality of the cardboard to be processed. The plate material is milled down to a remaining thickness of approximately 0.1 mm in the area of the scoring grooves. The remaining material at the bottom of the scoring grooves essentially consists of the lowermost textile insert in the die plate. The re-use of the bottom die after being applied with adhesive to the tool plate is not possible, because the die necessarily breaks when pulled off the tool plate. For this reason, it is necessary to produce fresh bottom dies for every change in cardboard stamping, which results in an increased expenditure of money and time.